The present invention relates to auger-hopper constructions and, more particularly, to auger-hopper constructions for mounting at the tailgate of a truck.
Auger tubes for pumping feeds, fertilizer, grain and other free-flowing particulate or granular materials have been mounted to the tailgates of trucks in the past for feeding the material from the truck to some discharge point, such as a grain elevator, grain drill or the like. Such prior constructions either consisted of an auger tube rigidly mounted in the truck tailgate so that it was immobile relative to the tailgate or the auger tube was swivelly mounted directly on the tailgate so that it could only be moved in two degrees of freedom relative to the tailgate, i.e. a plane parallel to the plane of the tailgate. Because of the manner of mounting the auger tube in these prior constructions, the ability to position the discharge end of the auger tube was limited relative to the tailgate. It was either locked in relation to the tailgate or was limited to movement only in a plane parallel to the plane of the tailgate. Thus, in both of these prior auger-hopper constructions, the position of the auger discharge end was dependent upon the degree of inclination of the truck body and its tailgate and could not be readily adjusted to compensate for changes in the inclination or for different inclinations of the truck body.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,253, an auger-hopper construction is disclosed for use with a gravity flow wagon box in which the inclination of the auger tube and the position of the discharge end is capable of movement in three degrees of freedom to enable rapid and easy positioning of the discharge end of the auger tube in any one of a virtually infinite number of positions. However, the auger-hopper construction disclosed in that patent is constructed for mounting upon the discharge chute of a gravity flow wagon box. Such discharge chutes are fixed with respect to their inclination relative to the ground, unlike the tiltable body of a dump truck. Thus, the auger-hopper construction disclosed in that Letters Patent is not readily adaptable to a truck tailgate because the tiltable truck body may assume any one of a number of different inclinations during the course of loading, unlike the fixed gravity flow wagon box discharge chute. Such variability of inclination presents configuration, clearance and spillage problems which do not exist with the stationary discharge chute of a gravity flow wagon box.
In my aforementioned parent application of which this is a continuation-in-part, an auger-hopper construction is disclosed for mounting upon the rear or at the tailgate of an inclinable body dump truck and which overcomes a number of the disadvantages of the prior truck mounted auger systems as set forth in that application. The subject matter disclosed in that application is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention enjoys all of the advantages enumerated in my prior parent application and also enjoys several additional important advantages. The auger-hopper constructions incorporating the principles of the present invention may be substantially reduced in weight, e.g. as much as 60% reduction in weight, over the construction disclosed in my prior application. In the auger-hopper constructions incorporating the principles of the present invention, any possible need for bracing of the hopper construction which may extend beneath the plane of the inclinable body of the truck is avoided because the auger-hopper construction essentially terminates at or above that plane. Thus, elimination of the need for bracking further reduces the weight of the construction, reduces the number of parts needed in the construction, and allows the body of the truck to be inclined to its full extent without interference from the auger-hopper construction. In the auger-hopper constructions incorporating the principles of the present invention, the width of the hoppers themselves may also be substantially reduced thereby allowing the constructions to be mounted on tailgates or tailgate openings having a wide variety of differing widths. The auger-hopper constructions incorporating the principles of the present invention, even though substantially lighter in weight, are actually strengthened because of their configuration because they may be of all-welded construction, and because the flexible hopper side walls as disclosed in my prior parent application may be eliminated. The reduction in weight and size of the auger-hopper constructions incorporating the principles of the present invention, not only results in a reduction in the cost of materials to make the constructions, but also facilitates packaging, shipping, handling, assembly and mounting or dismounting of the constructions. The auger-hopper constructions of the present invention substantially reduce the likelihood of spillage of the material being handled. Last but not least, the auger-hopper constructions of the present invention may be readily mounted to or dismounted from the truck and component parts may be easily and quickly mounted to or removed from other parts, and some of the component parts may actually be left on the truck.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, an auger-hopper construction for mounting to an inclinable body of a truck at the tailgate of a truck includes first hopper means having an opening adjacent the bottom thereof and first hopper mounting means for mounting the first hopper means in a position to receive material from the truck and such that no portion of the first hopper means extends substantially beneath a plane defined by the bottom of the inclinable body of the truck. A second hopper means, also having an opening therein, is pivotally mounted to the first hopper means to receive material from the opening in the first hopper means. The pivotal mounting means permits the second hopper means to pivot about an axis between pivot limits in which the second hopper means is substantially vertical or horizontal when the truck body is not inclined. The pivotal mounting means also mounts the second hopper such that it does not extend substantially beneath the plane defined by the bottom of the inclinable body of the truck when both hopper means are mounted to the truck. Auger tube means is also swivelly mounted to the second hopper means and overlies its opening to receive material from that opening. The pivotal mounting means and swivel mounting means cooperate to permit inclination of the auger tube means in a plane substantially perpendicular to the axis of pivotal movement and also in inclination in a plane substantially parallel to the axis of the pivotal movement at substantially all angles of inclination of the truck body.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, an auger-hopper construction for mounting to an inclinable body of a truck at the tailgate of the truck includes first hopper means having a rigid rear wall with an opening therein adjacent the bottom thereof and rigid side walls, and first hopper mounting means for mounting the first hopper means in a position to receive material from the truck. A second hopper means, also including a rigid rear wall having an opening therein and rigid side walls, is pivotally mounted to the first hopper means to receive material from the opening in the first hopper means. The pivotal mounting means permits the second hopper means to pivot about an axis between pivot limits in which the second hopper means is substantially vertical or horizontal when the truck body is not inclined, said first hopper means being nested in the second hopper means when the latter is pivoted to its vertical position. Auger tube means is also swivelly mounted to the second hopper means and overlies its opening to receive material from that opening. The pivotal mounting means and swivel mounting means cooperate to permit inclination of the auger tube means in a plane substantially perpendicular to the axis of pivotal movement and also in inclination in a plane substantially parallel to the axis of the pivotal movement at substantially all angles of inclination of the truck body.
In still another principal aspect of the present invention, one or either of the aforementioned second hopper means includes reinforcing means at its top which may either extend outwardly or inwardly toward the first hopper means in overlying relationship to the latter.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.